Angel or Demond?
by dragneel.sedeeng
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga. Dua saudara yang diliputi kebencian dalam diri mereka. Hal yang sangat tidak terduga bagi Naruto Uzumaki, Pemuda yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata. Hinata yang kasar, juga Hinata yang lembut./"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." /
1. Chapter 1

**Brakk**

Lagi.. Hampir setiap hari pemandangan seperti itu Aku jumpai. Hal semacam itu, sudah melekat dalam kepalaku. Seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.. sungguh.. memuakkan.

" Apa yang pantas kita lakukan untuknya, Shion?"

Gadis pirang yang di panggil 'Shion` itu hanya mendengus. Tentu saja, Aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Shion itu selanjutnya. Biasanya, Shion akan melakukan apapun yang menurutnya _'menarik`_. Dia gadis yang suka membully korbannya tanpa ampun. Aku sempat tidak sengaja melihatnya melucuti pakaian siswi yang menjadi korban bully'annya. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa semua yang berada di sekolah tunduk kepadanya. Seingatku Dia hanyalah Putri tunggal dari Donatur terbesar Konoha High School ini, dia tidak lebih dari gadis pirang yang suka membully. Sungguh.. apa yang harus ditakuti darinya?

 **Byuuurrr**

Persis seperti dugaanku, Shion mengguyur rambut gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Hal yang sama di lakukannya tempo hari, dan dengan gadis yang sama pula. Gadis yang menjadi korban bully'annya hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menurutku manis. Menyerah untuk membela diri , eh?

Aku berjalan melalui mereka yang sedang menertawai gadis malang itu. Ya. Karena aku tidak sengaja melihat kejadian tersebut saat akan memasuki kamar mandi Sekolah. Aku pikir aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan mereka, jadi aku akan masuk ke toilet begitu saja dan tutup mata atas tindakan mereka. Bukan berarti aku tak peduli padanya atau takut kepada mereka, hanya saja aku malas berurusan dengan kelompok penyiksa yang menurutku tidak menarik dalam hal apapun. Sungguh.. aku tidak ingin terlibat hal yang menyusahkan posisi dan tujuanku disini. Ok.. harus ku akui aku tidak peduli pada gadis malang itu. Giheee

" wah wah.. Lihat siapa yang baru saja lewat," Suara seorang perempuan menginterupsi, kupikir kalimat itu ditujukan untukku. Yah.. masa bodoh, aku hanya ingin ke toilet!

 **Srreeeet!**

Seseorang menarik kasar surai panjangku dari belakang, persis seperti dugaanku. Gyahhhh! Siapa orang yang berani menyentuh surai indigoku yang indah ini?!

Refleks menahan tarikannya, dan memposisikan diriku untuk menghadapnya. Sepertinya aku akan terlibat masalah untuk pertama kalinya di Konoha High School kali ini.

" Kami bicara padamu, jalang! "

Jalang? Apa yang dia katakan? Sungguh aku ingin merobek mulutnya saat ini!

Menarik nafas dalam, menahan emosi yang bisa saja meledak. Shion. Sialan. Gadis itu beraninya menarik surai indigo kebanggaanku seperti ini! Kakak! Siksa saja orang iniiiiiii.

" Ck."

Tidak!

Hancur sudah image polos dan feminimku yang sudah kubangun selama satu minggu penuh di Konoha High School ini! Siapa saja tolong perban mulutku yang susah di ajak kompromi ini!

"Kau murid baru itu kan? Berani berdecak, eh? Kau menantangku? " ucapnya geram yang kini sudah melepaskan rambutku dari tarikannya. Bagus! Jangan sampai aku mematahkan tanganmu, dan jika itu terjadi jangan salahkan aku. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu, Shion. Kau SE-LA-MAT.

"..."

" Apa kau tuli? Shion bicara padamu! " sahut gadis berambut pirang yang diikat kuncir kuda. Yah.. dia adalah salah satu anggota dari kelompok pembully Shion.

"sepertinya kita mendapat kucing baru.. ah, bukan.. tikus baru" ucap seorang yang lain lagi, entah siapa aku tidak tahu namanya. Kalau tidak salah.. uhmmmm...

" ya ampun Sakura, dia lebih cocok disebut jalang kan?"

Benar!

Dia bernama Sakura. Sakura yang terkenal dengan jidat le_

Ah, Tunggu! Jalang? Gadis ekor kuda tadi menyebutku jalang?! Belum tahu siapa aku, eh?! Aku adalah_

"Kalian diamlah!" kali ini Shion angkat bicara.

Dia menghampiri gadis yang dibullynya tadi, terlihat seperti membisikkan sesuatu. Selang bebarapa saat, dengan cepatnya gadis itu pergi dengan seragamnya yang lusuh dan bekas air yang masih saja menetes membuat rambutnya terlihat lepek.

Sialan...

Sepertinya firasatku hari ini benar.

" Sakit! "

Tangan kekar itu mengusapkan handuk dingin secara kasar pada luka yang ada di bibirku. Sungguh! Tidakkah dia merasa kasihan padaku? Aku menyesal kenapa wajahku mirip dengannya.

" Sudah kubilang kau harus menjaga sikapmu di sekolah."

Ya..

Ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya dia berbicara begitu padaku. Aku yakin, lima menit lagi dia akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Instingku berkata kali ini aku benar-benar butuh sebuah perban untuk kebutuhan mulutnya.

" Sudah kubilang bahwa aku sudah menjaga sikap dan hasilnya malah seperti ini, kak Nejiiii! "

Tentu saja aku menjaga sikap, aku tidak bisa melawan mereka karena suatu hal. Sehingga aku menahan diri dan membiarkan diriku di hajar habis-habisan oleh Shion dan yang lainnya.

Cih, aku terlihat seperti pecundang.

" oh ya? Ten ten 'berkata' kau hampir saja lepas kendali."

Sial ! aku hampir melupakan itu.

Dasar Ten Ten! Lain kali aku akan membeli perban khusus berlapis baja untuk Ten ten!

Ya.. Ten ten adalah pelayan setia Kak Neji. Gadis yang selalu bercepol 2 itu satu kelas denganku, selain itu dia juga ditugaskan untuk menjagaku di Sekolah untuk sesuatu yang belum bisa kujelaskan disini. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga; kelas 1-5, Adik dari Neji Hyuuga; kelas 3-2, Kami mempunyai suatu tujuan yang sangat kuat di Konoha High School. Suatu tujuan yang mungkin tidak akan tertebak oleh kalian...ya..,. tujuan..

" ..."

Tidak merespon omelannya, aku bersandar pada sofa putih yang sudah sedikit usang. Sepertinya aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk omelan kak Neji.

Meletakkan Handuk yang dipegangnya, dia mengusap lembut puncak kepalaku. Hangat... aku selalu merasa nyaman jika dia seperti ini.. Kakak..

 _ **Satu-satunya yang kumiliki di Dunia ini..**_

 _ **Satu-satunya yang selalu melindungiku..**_

 _ **Satu-satunya.. tempat untukku pulang...**_

 _ **Terima Kasih..**_

" Kau harus menjaga sikapmu di Sekolah, Hinata."

 _ **JDUUUAKKK**_

" Kau sudah mengatakan itu delapan kali!"

Fuh... sepertinya image tentangmu yang baru saja kubangun harus runtuh hanya dalam 5 detik. Sekali-sekali kejam dengan kakak sendiri tidak apa kan? Dan lagi, kali ini aku benar-benar akan membeli perban untuk Kak Neji.

Hari ini hari ke 12 Hinata pergi ke Sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya sudah 2 minggu Dia bersekolah di Konoha High School. Gadis bermanik Lavender itu berjalan dengan anggun di koridor, menampakkan sisi feminin yang terlihat lembut. Beberapa luka memar masih terlihat samar diwajahnya. Biasanya para laki-laki melihat takjub kecantikan Gadis bersurai indigo ini. Oh tidak.. kali ini ada yang aneh dengan semuanya. Mereka semua terkesan menjauhi hinata dan tidak mau memandangnya.

" Ohayou.. " Sapanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya, dengan sebuah senyuman yang mengembang di paras cantik itu.

Hening

Tidak ada yang menjawab salam Hinata, membuat gadis lavender itu tercengang sesaat di depan pintu kelas.

'Sialan' rutuknya dalam hati, meski begitu Dia tetap tersenyum dan menuju tempat duduknya dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh pintar sekali dalam menutupi sifat aslimu itu, ne Hinata?

Sialan! Kenapa semua orang seperti ini? Ok tenangkan dirimu,Hinata. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu..tenangkan dirimu..

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, jika saja aku tidak dalam situasi seperti ini aku pasti akan memenggal kepala mereka sekaligus! Sungguh! Kepura-puraan ini sangat memuakkan! Berpura-pura menjadi feminim dan sok polos di depan semua orang, ah tidak.. Kami-sama sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?

Srakkk

Aku menggeser kursi dudukku dan menghempaskan ransel hitamku ke meja,

"Hinata Hyuga si pelacur."

Sialan! Seseorang telah menghinaku disini! Dan lagi, aku mengenal suara ini.

Aku menengok ke sumber suara dan Bingo! Tepat seperti dugaanku. Shion si brengsek itu telah berdiri di depan pintu kelas sembari menyandarkan badannya dengan gaya sok seksinya itu. Terlebih seluruh teman sekelasku hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Masa bodoh lah dengan mereka. Cuih ! awas saja kau Shion!

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" terangnya menghampiriku. Sekali lagi dia menampakkan wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Kali ini aku hanya duduk diam dan berusaha menghiraukannya.

Brakk

Dia menggebrak meja didepanku yang diikuti suara pekikan dari segala arah. Entahlah, mungkin itu suara teman-teman sekelas yang sedang kaget dengan tindakan Shion. Daripada itu, Aku lebih memilih membuka ransel dan mengambil sebuah buku yang menurutku menarik. Yah.. mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku membaca komik baruku saja. Gehee ..

" Hei! Jalang! Kau meremehkanku?!"

Tentu saja. Lebih baik aku membaca komik dari pada menanggapi dirimu yang tidak tahu aturan!

 _ **Sraakk .**_

 _ **BRAAKK**_

Dia mengambil Komikku dengan kasar lalu memukulkannya keras ke wajahku. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya! Tiba-tiba datang dan memanggil pelacur.. lalu mengambil paksa komik orang lain dengan kasar, dan...uggghhhhhh aku masih bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu yang kemarin. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak terima kau memukul wajahku dengan... komik... di depan semua orang. Merendahkanku. Rasanya aku sudah...

"Brengsek!" ucapku yang reflek berdiri dan balas memukul wajahnya dengan keras. Bisa kulihat darah segar yang menetes dari hidungnya.

Ugh.. aku lepas kendali. Aku melihat sekeliling ,dan.. benar.. semua terkejut dengan tindakanku.. oh tidak! Image feminin ku! Hilang karena...

" Brengsek!" ucap Hinata yang reflek berdiri dan balas memukul wajah Shion dengan keras. Seketika Shion tersentak, wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Sungguh.. itu kali pertama Dia mendapat perlawanan dari orang lain. Bisa dirasakannya darah yang menetes di kedua hidungnya, Dia merasa kesakitan akibat pukulan maut dari sang Gadis Indigo tersebut. Sementara semua yang berada dalam ruangan itu juga tampak terkejut, dan berbisik satu sama lain.

' _ **Ugh.. aku lepas kendali'**_ batin Hinata.

Merasa sudah kepalang tanggung, Hinata saat ini sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk menutupi sifat aslinya. Pandangannya saat ini sangat tajam dan dingin. Shion hanya bisa Shock dengan keadaan yang berbalik menyerangnya. Bahkan semua mata masih tertuju pada kedua gadis ini.

" Apa kau tidak tahu tentang peribahasa 'Air tenang yang menghanyutkan'?" ucap Hinata yang masih dengan tatapan nan kosong dan terkesan dingin. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kerah leher Shion yang terlihat ketakutan. Sesaat kemudian tangan kirinya mengelus pelan rambut pirang Shion kemudian menariknya kasar. Dilanjutkan dengan menendang perut Shion hingga si gadis pirang itu merintih kesakitan. Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi berdiri, saat ini hanya kedua lututnya yang menahan tubuh langsingnya itu diatas lantai.

 _ **Plakkk**_

 _ **Brakk**_

Lagi dan lagi Hinata menghajar Shion hingga Shion hampir tak sadarkan diri. bukannya Shion tidak melawan, hanya saja serangannya berkali-kali di tangkis oleh Hinata. Keadaan benar-benar berbalik saat ini. Hinata yang biasa bersikap sopan, feminin dan anggun di depan semua orang saat ini menampakkan wujud aslinya yang melebihi seorang brandal Sekolah.

" Pa..panggilkan Kepala Sekolah," ucap gagap salah satu siswa yang ada di kelas itu dengan berbisik. Namun naas, Hinata mendengarnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Sontak saja siswa itu diam mematung.

" Ada apa Shion? Apa hanya ini batasanmu? Kau yang ditakuti seluruh murid di Sekolah ini.. dasar PE-CUN-DANG." ucap pelan Hinata, namun seluruh murid masih bisa mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sementara Shion hanya meringis kesakitan dan air mata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Darah segar mengalir deras di bagian bibir dan hidungnya.

"Ka..kau.." ucap gagap Shion, meremas tangannya sendiri bukti dia sangat membenci tindakan Hinata kepadanya. Namun sang rambut Indigo ini hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Sekali lagi Hinata akan memukul Wajah Shion,

 _ **Satss**_

Sebuah tangan kekar menahan pukulan Hinata, dan meremasnya kasar.

' _ **Kakak?'**_ Batin Hinata terkejut, tampak keluar keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Dilihatnya perlahan wajah orang yang menahan pukulannya tadi. Pirang. Satu kalimat yang meluncur di bibir mungilnya, lirih. Ya.. orang itu bukanlah Kakaknya. Hinata mengambil nafas lega karena orang bertangan kekar itu bukanlah sang Hyuga Sulung. Dilihatnya rambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 tanda lahir yang ada di kedua pipi. Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa asing dengan Laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya dan dikeluarkan dari Sekolah" ucap Laki-laki blonde itu yang sekaligus membangunkan lamunan Hinata. Tatapannya terkesan tajam, dan membuat Hinata menepis tangannya dari cengkraman Pemuda blonde tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, Pemuda blonde itu membopong tubuh Shion yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Siswa siswi tampak berbisik satu sama lain.

"Hei.. jelaskan siapa Pemuda jabrik tadi?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengerikan ke salah satu siswa yang ingin melapor ke Kepala Sekolah tadi.

"Eh.. ma.. maksudmu..ehh..tidak.. Di.. Dia Naruto-Senpai dari Kelas 3-2 pacar dari Shion-Senpai." Jawab siswa itu dengan gagap. Sementara siswa siswi yang lain masih tampak terlihat ketakutan dengan Hinata.

' _ **Kelas 3-2 ? itu berarti Dia satu kelas dengan Kak Neji'**_ batin Hinata. menghela nafas panjang, Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tunggu! ' _Pacar' ?_ entah kenapa mendengar bahwa Pemuda tadi adalah pacar Shion membuat Hyuuga bungsu ini menggerutu dalam hati. Bukannya cemburu atau apalah, tapi kenapa Shion yang bahkan tidak lebih cantik darinya itu bisa mendapatkan pacar, sedangkan dirinya sangat payah dalam hal ' _mendapatkan pacar'?_ Oh ayolah Hinata.. kau tidak sedang iri dengan Shion kan?

 _ **Sraakkk**_

Di gesernya Kursi duduk itu dengan kasar, kemudian mendudukinya dengan kakinya yang di letakkan di atas meja layaknya Brandal Sekolah kelas kakap. Semuanya menganga lebar, terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata hari ini. Lagi.

"Yah.. apa boleh buat..percuma saja menutupi sifat asliku. Kalian... berhenti memandangiku seperti itu dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing! " teriak Hinata Keras, seolah Bos yang memerintah kepada bawahannya.

" Ba-baik!" jawab Semuanya serentak

"Dan kau Kiba.. hentikan Kalimat gagapmu itu. Menjijikkan." ucap Hinata yang ditujukan kepada Kiba, siswa yang hendak mengadu ke Kepala Sekolah tadi.

" Eh.. Si-siap!"

Sudah sepuluh menit pemuda berkulit tan itu tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. Berguling guling di lantai ruangan bertuliskan _'UKS'_ tanpa mempedulikan seragamnya yang saat ini seperti kain pel.

" Aku tidak menyangka... Kau.. di hajar oleh.. murid kelas.. satu? " ucap Pemuda pirang di sela-sela tawa yang mengakibatkan setitik air matanya keluar.

" Berhenti menertawakanku, Naruto!" sungut sang lawan bicara tak terima. Dia menyeka lukanya sendiri menggunakan handuk dingin dan sesekali merintih kesakitan. Dalam hati merutuki sang Gadis Hyuuga yang sudah berani mempermalukannya di depan para siswa.

" Lihat saja, aku akan membalasnya lebih dari ini! " Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengusap ekor matanya dengan ujung telunjuknya,

" Aku jadi penasaran dengan Gadis itu_Hmppp " lagi, Naruto menahan tawa mengingat adegan yang sangat langka tadi. Sungguh.. selama Ia bersekolah disini baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani malawan Shion hingga menghajarnya babak belur. Apalagi yang melawannya adalah seorang gadis yang terkenal sangat anggun dan sopan. Oh ayolah.. siapa yang tak kenal dengan Hyuga Hinata, gadis pindahan yang mampu merebut hati para lelaki hanya dengan waktu satu hari.

" Diam! Aku akan membuatnya meneyesal besok! " geram Shion, tangannya mencengkeram erat handuk yang di pegangnya.

 _ **Brakk**_

Pintu UKS terbuka kasar, menampilkan dua orang gadis yang berlari menuju Shion disertai suara gaduh yang menulikan telinga.

" Shion! " teriak Sakura diiringi Ino yang mengekorinya. Dua gadis ini begitu kaget mendengar berita yang sudah tersebar se-Fairy High School. Ketika mereka baru sampai pintu gerbang Sekolah, sudah banyak murid yang menceritakan cerita heboh itu, membuat keduanya shock dan berlari menuju UKS untuk memastikan.

" Shion! Ku dengar kau di ha_"

 _ **Sratt**_

Naas, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, si rambut ekor kuda itu mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan handuk bekas luka oleh Shion.

" Aku akan membunuhmu jika sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kalimat itu." ucap dingin Shion, seakan mengerti apa yang akan di ucapkan Ino. Shion masih tak terima dirinya di hajar habis-habisan oleh Hinata dan dipermalukan di depan murid kelas satu.

" Aku akan mempermalukannya lebih dari ini." lanjutnya menyeringai, membuat Naruto ikut menyeringai seolah mengerti apa yang akan di lakukannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel or Demond?**

 **Author : Dragneel Sedeeng**

 **Disclaimer : Saya cuman Author baru yang berani-beraninya minjem karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **OOC, banyak typo tapi jangan di judge :'(**

 **Genre : Family, Mistery (maybe)**

 **Rate aman dibaca kok ( T K K+ ) yang penting gak nyampe M**

 **Pair : [NaruHina] Neji Hyuuga**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hoaaahhhmmmmm," dengan tidak elitnya Hinata menguap lebar, menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengorek telinga kirinya yang gatal. Dia sengaja menghabiskan waktu istirahat di dalam kelas, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat seluruh murid Konoha-High School gempar. Sungguh dia benar-benar tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian saat Ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat di luar, karena...

" Semuanya membicarakanmu,Hinata. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Neji akan datang dan_"

" Ck. Aku tahu, Ten ten. Itu sebabnya aku disini." potong Hinata pada Ten ten yang daritadi menemaninya.

" Menunggu omelan Neji?" Ten ten menginterupsi, membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Eh.. bukan, maksudku...Oh ayolah Ten ten! Aku hanya tidak ingin semua orang memandangiku! " kilah Hinata, menciptakan nada tinggi di akhir kalimat.

Melihat Hinata yang sudah terlihat frustasi, gadis bercepol dua itu segera merogoh isi ranselnya dan menyodorkan sesuatu dengan santai, "Terimalah."

Mata Hinata melotot lebar meneliti benda di genggaman Ten ten. Benda keparat yang pernah membuat Hinata tidak sadarkan diri 24 jam beberapa bulan lalu.. benda kecil yang...

 **JDUUUAAKK**

Tanpa ragu Hinata memukul kepala Ten ten yang dirasanya memang kurang waras itu, " Baka! Kenapa kau malah memberiku obat tidur!"

Kepala Ten ten berdenyut keras, merasakan pukulan maut Hinata yang memang sudah terlalu sering diterima gadis bercepol dua itu. Meski begitu, Ten ten tidak pernah protes dengan tindakan Hinata kepadanya. Aneh memang, bahkan wajah Ten ten biasa saja dan terkesan datar ; tanpa ekspresi. Oh tidak.. memang dari awal Ten ten berwajah seperti itu kan?

 **Brakkk**

Pintu kelas terbuka kasar menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan seragam yang entah kenapa terlihat sedikit kucel. Hinata terjingkat sesaat, kemudian mendengus ; mengetahui sang pelaku yang baru saja membuatnya kaget, " Pirang.." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Lagi.

Jujur saja Hinata sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa yang menggebrak pintu bukan Kakaknya, melainkan seorang laki-laki pirang yang baru dijumpainya pagi tadi. Ah tunggu! Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari bahwa tidak hanya Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya tetapi juga ada Shion dan Sakura serta seorang lagi yang belum diketahui namanya oleh Hinata. Hei! Bahkan semua murid terlihat bergerombol dan ikut masuk!

" Aku akan memanggil Neji." ucap Ten ten sigap, melangkah meninggalkan Hinata ; tentu saja dengan ekspresi datar. Namun dengan cepat Hyuuga bungsu itu menarik kerah baju Ten ten dari belakang yang reflek membuatnya berhenti dan menatap Hinata yang malah melototinya.

" Tetap disini dan diam." Hinata membisik, penuh penekanan. Sesuatu terlintas di benak Hinata jika saja Ia tidak berhasil menarik Ten ten. Tentu saja, Hinata tidak mau jika Kakaknya ikut campur disini.

Shion yang melihat adegan itu menyeringai bangga, berfikir bahwa Hinata sedang ketakutan. Satu lagi imajinasi Shion : membayangkan _enemy-_ nya itu menjilat sepatunya dan disaksikan banyak Siswa. Menyadari akan hal itu Hinata balas menyeringai, " Kelihatannya _' pecundang'_ membawa pasukan." sindirnya, cukup membuat emosi Shion tersulut.

" Dan salah satu pasukannya akan memakanmu." bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata, membuatnya merinding karena daun telinganya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir pemuda jabrik itu.

"Si..sialan!" cerca Hinata sekenanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu menatap manik shapire yang sudah begitu dekat dengannya. Jantungnya berdesir, merasakan kulit tan itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Hei Hinata, kenapa hanya mulutmu yang mencercanya sedangkan tubuhmu tidak?

 **Sratt**

Naruto menarik kasar dasi Hinata hingga kancing seragamnya ikut terlepas memperlihatkan sebagian dari 'tubuhnya' yang terekspos. Hinata mengerjap cepat, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Manik lavendernya terbuka lebar, menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya saat ini sibuk menutupi bagian atas dadanya, sedangkan sebelah kanan sibuk melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan Naruto.

Melihat keadaan Hinata yang sedikit bugil itu membuat wajah para Siswa Laki-laki yang menontonnya memanas.

"Bagus Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang saat ini sudah merekam kejadian itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Heh. Buat video yang bagus, jidat lebar." kali ini Shion mengoceh dengan bangganya. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Hinata sembari bersidekap, berlagak layaknya seorang putri yang menghakimi rakyat pengkhianat.

 _ **Sattss**_

Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata ke lantai, membuat tubuh molek itu bersentuhan dengannya. Kedua tangan Hinata di kunci pergerakannya, " Lepas, Brengsek!" Hinata meronta hebat. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata. Namun itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti.

"Ada apa Hyuuga?" bisik Naruto, membuat Hinata merinding. Lagi. Wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat, hampir mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya.

" Ten ten.." satu kata yang bisa di ucapkan Hinata, satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari Pria mesum yang menindihnya saat ini. Ditatapnya Ten ten yang hanya berdiam diri melihatnya dengan wajah datar itu.

Mengerti akan maksud Hinata, Ten ten akhirnya membuka suara, " Lakukanlah. Bukankah kau ingin sekali merasakan rasanya berciuman?"

 **Bingo**

Satu kalimat polos Ten ten membuat semua orang terdiam : menahan tawa. Naruto semakin menyeringai.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, " Sialan kau, Ten ten!" lagi, Hinata hanya bisa mengumpat. Degup jantungnya semakin tak beraturan disaat deru dafas Naruto menerpa wajahnya. Hinata ingin sekali menerjang orang yang menindihnya itu lalu mengikatnya dengan tali dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kotoran burung. Namun di lain sisi, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak ; melawan pikirannya itu. Oh tidak! Setelah ini kau harus meminta Neji untuk membawamu ke Psikiater, Hinata.

 **Srett**

Seseorang menarik kasar kerah seragam Naruto dari belakang, menyeretnya menjauh dari Hinata.

" Apa yang kau lakukan," ucapnya, memandang dingin pemuda yang diketahui sebagai 'pacar ' dari Shion itu. Tangan kanannya mengepal erat hingga jemari kukunya memutih; pucat.

" Terhadap adikku?" lanjutnya seiring tangannya memukul pipi kanan Naruto hingga terpelanting ke belakang.

Pandangan para Siswa kini terpusat pada dua orang itu, memberi kesempatan Hinata membenarkan kancing bajunya dan berdiri, " Kak Neji!" seru Hinata mengahampiri Hyuuga sulung.

" Keh. Ternyata kau bisa bicara juga, Neji." Naruto mengusap pipi kanannya, mendengus geli namun terkesan mengejek.

" Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" kali ini Shion menghampiri Naruto, membantunya berdiri.

Bola mata Hinata memutar bosan melihat pertunjukan drama si 'Dua Orang Pirang'. Oke, begitu kira-kira judul yang terputar di kepala Hinata begitu melihat Naruto dan Shion. Ia mendengus sesaat, hingga suatu ide terbesit di kepalanya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyeringai kecil.

" Hinata?" ucap Neji yang menyadari sikap aneh sang adik. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Hinata, mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran. Matanya berusaha menelusuri manik violet sang Adik yang saat ini menunduk dalam.

 **Tes**

Hinata memperlihatkan air matanya kepada Neji, membuatnya mendelik kaget. Menangis! Adik tersayangnya menangis di depannya, membuat syaraf otak Neji berhenti sesaat. Ia lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

" Hei.. ja.. jangan me..nangis." suara Neji terdengar terisak. Oh tidak, sebenarnya siapa sebenarnya yang menangis disini?

" Kak Neji," Hinata membuka suara, masih dengan air mata yang keluar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggenggam erat lengan Neji.

" Dia sudah menodaiku ~ !" menunjuk Naruto, Hinata menangis semakin keras.

" Eh..?" satu kata yang bisa di ucapkan si pemilik rambut jabrik itu hingga mengernyitkan alisnya. Sungguh Ia belum melakukan apapun kepada Hinata. Ia hanya melepas kancing seragam Hinata saja, tidak lebih. Itu bukan termasuk 'menodai' ,pikirnya.

" Dia membuka kancing bajuku dengan kasar! "

 _ **Jleb**_

" Menindihku di lantai,"

 _ **Jleb Jleb**_

" Dan.." kali ini kalimat Hinata tertahan, terlihat ragu akan kalimat selanjutnya. Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Neji terus menatap lurus Hinata ; menunggu kalimat yang akan di lontarkan Adik tersayangnya itu.

" Dan menciumku dengan paksa~!"

 **Jduuaarrr**

Kalimat terakhir Hinata menghantam jantung Neji, membuatnya mematung seketika. Wajah putihnya semakin terlihat putih: pucat.

" Hei! Akun belum sempat melakukan itu!" protes Naruto. Tentu saja. Meskipun Ia mesum, Ia tidak rela jika dirinya di tuduh melakukan perbuatan yang memang tidak Ia lakukan.

" Gadis gila." decak Shion pelan. Matanya menangkap bibir Hinata yang memandangnya dengan seringai kecil ; mengisyaratkan bahwa perbuatan Shion bukan apa-apa bagi Hinata.

" Bohong! Kak Neji~~ Aku sudah tidak bisa menikah lagi~~ Huuuuuwwwweeeeee~ " teriak Hinata dan berlari keluar kelas; menerobos para siswa yang menyaksikannya.

" Hei Shion! Kenapa kau tidak membelaku! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa!" teriak Naruto Histeris, membutuhkan pembelaan.

Shion berdecak. Diikuti Sakura dan Ino, gadis pirang itu meninggalkan Naruto.

" Hei kalian! Aku belum melakukan apa-apa kepada_"

" Tutup mulut busukmu itu, bajingan." Neji Hyuuga memotong kalimat Naruto yang dirasanya belum selesai. Tangannya mengepal erat,

 **Bukkk**

Lagi. Naruto terkena bogeman maut si Hyuuga hingga mengeluarkan darah. Menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya Naruto menyeringai, " Menarik." ucapnya, berdiri menatap Neji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin menerpa lembut paras cantik Hinata, membuat gadis bermata lavender itu mengerjap pelan. Ia duduk bersandar seorang diri di pohon rindang belakang Sekolah.

" Cara murahan." gumamnya.

Ia terkekeh pelan, merasa menang dari Shion sekali lagi. 'Skor _Dua-Kosong'_ tengah berputar di kepalanya, membuat kepuasan tersendiri di batin Hinata. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas mengingat ekspresi kekalahan sang _musuh_. 'bodoh', batinnya mencela Shion.

Selang beberapa detik ekspresinya berubah. Panas. Wajahnya memanas mengingat tindakan pemuda jabrik yang menurutnya _ekstrim_ itu _._ Detak jantungnya berubah tak beraturan; semakin cepat. Gambaran pemuda pirang tersebut terus berputar di kepala Hinata: mata birunya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, rambut yang secerah Mentari, kulit _tan_ 'nya, tangan kekarnya, aromanya, dan terutama wajahnya yang...

" Tampan..." gumam Hinata. Jemari lentik itu memegang pelan dadanya, merasakan detak jantung yang dianggapnya sudah tak normal itu.

Terasa ada yang salah dengan hati dan fikirannya Hinata menggelengkan kepala cepat, menyisihkan fikiran-fikiran aneh yang entah datang darimana. Hinata sadar bahwa pemuda jabrik itu adalah kekasih _enemy'_ nya: Shion.

"Sialan..." umpatnya pelan. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya saat ini kalah secara tidak langsung dari Shion. Dahinya mengernyit. Mengambil nafas sesaat, kemudian mendengus lagi. Hei! Ada apa dengan isi kepalamu saat ini, Hinata?

"Ekspresimu menjijikkan."

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara yang memang sudah dikenalnya. Ia terkejut mendapati Shion tengah bersandar di balik pohon yang sama dengannya. Gadis lavender itu mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri; menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya seolah bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

" Ck. Mau apa lagi kau, _pecundang_." Hinata menghampiri Shion.

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Shion bertambah marah. Matanya melotot tajam pada Hinata. tak mau kalah, Hinata juga ikut melotot.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Mereka masih bertahan pada posisi dan kondisi masing-masing. Hingga suara lonceng Sekolah berbunyi; menandakan istirahat telah berakhir. Tetap saja tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk menyudahi pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

 **Plok**

Sesuatu terjatuh dari atas pohon, membuat keduanya menoleh secara reflek.

" Anak burung.." gumam Shion. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri burung malang itu dan..

Terlambat.

Hinata sudah mendahuluinya. Tatapannya sendu. Diraihnya anak burung itu perlahan," Aku akan menolongmu." ucapnya.

Shion hanya terdiam mengamati. Selang beberapa saat matanya terbuka lebar mengetahui bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya itu salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jalang!" melihat Hinata memukul anak burung dengan batu yang lumayan besar itu membuat Shion histeris. Anak burung itu mencicit dengan keras lalu berhenti seketika. Mati. Anak burung itu mati. Setidaknya hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Shion saat ini.

"Akan lebih baik jika anak burung itu mati kan." jawab Hinata santai, berlalu meninggalkan Shion.

"Kau benar-benar gila!" Shion masih tak terima.

Hinata mendengus kesal dan berbalik menghadap Shion, "Setidaknya anak burung itu tidak _sekarat_ terlalu lama. Hanya akan menyakitkan saja." ucapnya kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Shion yang hanya terdiam, menelaah kalimat Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas Hyuuga sulung tersengal, membiarkan tubuhnya terlentang di atas rumput hijau yang berderet rapi. Tangannya berulang kali menyeka keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya. Sesak. Nafasnya sesak setelah Ia berlari dua puluh kali putaran di lapangan. Seragamnya basah dipenuhi keringatnya sendiri, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Benar saja, Neji mendapatkan hukuman akibat perkelahiannya dengan Naruto sewaktu jam istirahat tadi. Membuatnya berakhir disini: Lapangan Sekolah; seorang diri. Jangan tanya dimana Naruto. Tentu saja Ia terhindar dari hukuman karena bantuan Shion yang memang mendapat kedudukan spesial di Sekolahnya.

" Minumlah."

Neji membuka matanya mendengar suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya. Maniknya menangkap sebuah botol berisi air mineral yang disodorkan Gadis itu kepadanya.

"Seharusnya kau ada di kelas, Hinata." beranjak duduk, Neji mengomel dan membiarkan tangan Hinata memegang botol minuman lebih lama.

Menunggu Neji yang tak kunjung menerima minumannya membuat Hinata membuka tutup botol tersebut, " Aku malas berada di kelas." jawabnya.

" Dasar anak nakal, kau tidak boleh mem_hmmppp,"

Hinata menyumpal mulut Neji dengan ujung botol, memaksa Neji meminum habis air mineral itu. Neji hanya bisa gelagapan dibuatnya.

 _ **Sats**_

Neji berhasil mengambil alih botol minuman dari genggaman Hinata. Dilanjutkan dengan tangannya yang kini sibuk mengusap sekitar bibirnya yang basah: terkena air yang keluar dari mulutnya. Detik selanjutnya ia menepuk kasar dadanya sendiri; tersedak. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi langka yang ditunjukkan saudaranya. Menurutnya ekspresi Neji cukup lucu untuk seorang Pria yang biasa bersikap tenang.

" Kesini kau, anak nakal." Neji merasa kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang dianggapnya kekanakan.

Hyuuga sulung itu mengepalkan tangannya ke arah si _Bungsu_. Membuat Hinata semakin tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya: mengejek. Detik selanjutnya Neji mengambil nafas panjang dan ikut tersenyum. Ia mengingat Hinata kecil yang dulu selalu menangis kini menjadi seorang Gadis tangguh. Hinata kecil yang manis...

" _ **Mereka mungkin masih mencari kalian."**_

 **Deg**

Sekilas ingatan terlintas di kepala Neji, membuatnya terjingkat sesaat.

"..."

" Mulai besok kita akan pindah. " ucap Neji secara tiba-tiba. Ekspresinya terlihat serius kali ini.

"Pindah..lagi? " Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, pertanda tak terima dengan alasan sang Kakak.

" Hm."

Jawaban singkat Neji sukses membuat Hinata meremas erat rok seragamnya hingga kusut, " Kenapa?" tuntutnya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat, seolah ada sebuah tali yang mengikat paru-parunya dari dalam.

" Padahal Paman bilang.. ' _orang itu'_ ada disini." lanjut Hinata. Nada bicaranya menyiratkan sebuah kebencian.

" Sudahlah Hinata, lupakan tujuan_"

" Tidak." Potong Hinata.

"Hinata, dengarlah. Aku tidak akan selalu bisa menjagamu.." lagi, Neji tak mau kalah dengan perdebatan yang dianggap serius bagi keduanya. Matanya menatap tegas manik Hinata, berharap Hinata menuruti perkatannya. Hanya kali ini saja. Sungguh, hanya kali ini saja.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" nada bicara gadis lavender itu meninggi. Tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah seragam sang Kakak. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan kesungguhan; berkilat penuh ambisi.

"Hinata.." gumam Neji. Kali ini lidahnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Hatinya tersayat melihat kebencian yang tertanam di mata Hinata. Kebencian yang menurutnya sudah tidak bisa dihapus dengan cahaya sekalipun.

"Aku.. aku hanya ingin bertanya pada _ **nya**_ _.._ hanya itu.." lagi, Hinata tetap bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Genggamannya semakin melemah, bersamaan dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Membuat batin Neji mencelos, menuruti kemauan sang adik.

"Pasti... Kita akan bertemu dengannya.. memastikannya.. dan setelah itu_"

" Membunuhnya. Jika memang _**Dia**_ , Aku akan membunuhnya." sahut Hinata di sela isakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

 **Hidden Chapter**

 _Part 1_

Di atap gedung Sekolah, terlihat Sakura yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya dengan antusias.

"Seharusnya _video_ tadi tersimpan disini." ujarnya fokus mengamati layar ponsel. Diliriknya Ino yang sedari tadi hanya tiduran disebelahnya. Benar juga. Sakura baru menyadari ada yang salah dengan Ino hari ini.

"Hei _Pig_ ! sepertinya tadi aku lupa memencet tombol ' _rekam'_ di ponselku!" teriak Sakura histeris. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Shion memarahinya karena video untuk 'mempermalukan Hinata' tidak terekam alias gagal.

"Ghhhzzzz..." Ino hanya berdesis menjawabnya. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal.

Merasa diremehkan, Sakura mendelik hebat ke arah ino.

"Hei _Pig_! bantu aku! Kau tuli ya?! " suara Sakura melengking hebat.

"Ghhhzzzz... Kau..berisik sekali..Ghhhzzzz..jidat lebar!"

Sakura semakin mendelik mendengar kalimat pedas Ino.

"Tentu saja! Kau hanya diam daritadi! Dan lagi, kenapa dengan gaya bicaramu kali ini, heh!" ujar Sakura tak terima.

" Ghhzzzzz... Aku..Ghhhzzz... sedang sakit gigi, Bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

Hidden Chapter Part 1 * END *

* * *

Thanks atas review, follow dan faforite'nya

Maaf gak bisa bales review,karena jadwal padet (sok sibuk) :D

BTW ini cerita di lanjut apa kagak ya...kok... ah sudahlah ..

mohon dukungannya T.T

 _ **Dragneel Sedeeng**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel or Demond?**

 **Author : Dragneel Sedeeng**

 **Disclaimer : Saya cuman Author baru yang berani-beraninya minjem karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **OOC, banyak** _ **typo**_

 **Genre : Family, Mistery (maybe)**

 **Rate aman dibaca kok ( T ) yang penting gak nyampe M**

 **Pair : [NaruHina] Neji Hyuuga**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sesuatu yang sulit dirubah...**

 **Sesuatu yang terus bergulir diatas penderitaan..**

 **Sesuatu itu.. datang dan pergi dengan menyisakan air mata..**

Rentetan gigi putih itu bergemelatuk keras, menimbulkan suara yang mungkin membuat orang lain mengira gigi itu akan patah dibuatnya. Matanya memerah mewakili perasaan kalut, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyayat ulu hatinya dari dalam. Menghela nafas panjang Pemuda itu mendekati sosok yang sudah dua hari ini hanya menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar; sosok yang sudah dua hari ini membuat Neji keluar-masuk kamar dengan gusar.

"Berhentilah seperti ini, Hinata." ujar Neji pada akhirnya. Nada suaranya tertahan, menyamarkan getaran yang mungkin ditimbulkan suara paraunya. Matanya hanya berfokus pada saudarinya yang meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Neji tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Neji tahu akan hal itu. Perasaan itu... Dia..

"Aku tahu...Padahal hanya _bertanya_ saja kan? Kenapa..."

Hanya mendengar jawaban saja Neji sudah hafal benar bagaimana ekspresi sang adik meskipun selimut sialan itu masih setia menutup erat tubuhnya. Neji tahu bahwa Hinata menahan luapan sakit hatinya di bawah selimut sialan itu. Neji juga tahu bahwa Hinata menahan air matanya mati-matian di bawah selimut yang 'lagi' di bilang sialan itu.

"Kenapa... begitu berat.."

Nada suara yang menyiratkan kekosongan itu berhasil ditangkap telinga Neji, lagi. Si Hyuuga sulung saat ini hanya bisa mematung mendengar penuturan Hinata.

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang menginterupsi satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi sang _Kakak_ yang selalu cerewet memberikan omelan dan komentar. Tidak ada lagi sang _Adik_ yang selalu berkelit dengan seribu alasan. Tidak ada lagi...

.

.

.

.

" Kak Neji~ "

Berulang kali bibir ranum itu memanggil nama sang Kakak dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Berulang kali juga sang Kakak membalas kalimat si Bungsu hanya dengan gelengan tegas.

"Ayolah~ " lagi, Hinata merajuk.

Kali ini Hinata memperlihatkan senyum manis: benar-benar manis untuk membujuk sang Kakak. Di dekatkannya paras cantik itu ke wajah si _Sulung,_ Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Manis. Gadis bermata bak Lavender itu berusaha membuat senyum yang semanis mungkin. Ia semakin yakin kali ini Neji akan menuruti permintaannya.

 _Skakmat_

Batin Neji mengumpat keras melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya 'sangat manis' itu. Ingin sekali Ia mengangguk cepat, tak sanggup menolak permintaan Hinata. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memeluk Hinata dan mencium pipi gembilnya. Oh ayolah Neji, jangan sampai pertahananmu runtuh hanya karena senyum manis adikmu.

"Tidak."

Hyuuga sulung menggelengkan kepala, isyarat penolakan terhadap keinginan Hinata. Namun yang membedakan kali ini gelengan itu terlihat lemah, seolah bertolak belakang dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Bukan Neji namanya jika Ia tidak bersikap 'sok tenang' di depan Hinata.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia Hinata menghela nafas kasar, " Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau kawal kemana-mana, Tuan Hyuuga." satu kalimat yang ditahan Hinata sejak kemarin akhirnya bisa terungkapkan. Wajahnya tertekuk kusut akibat penolakan Neji.

Benar saja, sejak kemarin Neji menjadi lebih protektif dengan Hinata. Selalu mengekori adiknya kemana-mana. Mulai dari pulang sekolah bersama, belanja bahan makanan bersama, membeli buku pelajaran bersama, bahkan tidur bersama. Keesokan paginya'pun berangkat sekolah bersama ( biasanya berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri-sendiri). Di Sekolahpun Neji mengawal Hinata, bahkan saat ini Neji masih mengekori Hinata ke toilet putri Sekolah. _Okey_ , untuk yang satu ini masih 'hampir terjadi' jika Hinata tidak menahannya di koridor dekat toilet Sekolah.

"Mengertilah, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang." Neji menyangkal, tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Sungguh Ia tidak rela jika adiknya diperlakukan mesum oleh Naruto. Pikiran Neji melayang mengingat bahwa ciuman pertama Hinata di ambil oleh pemuda jabrik itu. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika ada yang mencium Hinata selain dirinya!

Bukannya Neji juga ingin mencium bibir Hinata, bukan. Oh ayolah, Neji hanya mencium bagian kening atau pipi Hinata saja dan itu hanya sebuah ciuman kasih sayang kakak ke adik, tidak lebih. Neji selalu merasa bahwa Hinata adalah miliknya dan Ia begitu tidak rela jika ada yang mencium Hinata selain dirinya. Hyuuga sulung tersebut akan benar-benar menghakimi seseorang yang berani mencuri ciuman sang adik. Ditambah kemarin telinganya menangkap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata sendiri bahwa ada yang mencium paksa bibir adiknya itu. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat Neji geram.

"Tapi tidak untuk ke toilet perempuan, Kak Neji!" si bungsu Hyuuga kini menaikkan nada bicaranya. Sungguh, Ia sangat menyesal membohongi sang Kakak demi ide gilanya kemarin. Menghela nafas sejenak, "Psst.. Kak Neji, apa kau mau mengintip para gadis yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam super seksi di dalam toilet?" bisiknya jahil. Mungkin dengan cara ini Kakaknya akan pergi dan berhenti mengikutinya.

 _ **Bletakk**_

Neji memukul keras kepala Hinata meskipun ada rasa bersalah menyelubungi batinnya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar perkataan Hinata yang dirasa cukup _frontal_ , " Aku tidak semesum itu." Ucap Neji masih dengan nada 'sok tenangnya'.

Mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Sakit." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Neji gemas akan paras imut sang adik.

Menghela nafas kasar Hinata melanjutkan, "Kak Neji tidak perlu cemas, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menghajar si mesum itu kemarin, tapi entah kenapa_" ucapan Hinata berhenti mendadak. Bukannya ada yang menyela perkataannya, hanya saja..

"Entah kenapa?" alis Neji terangkat sebelah menanti lanjutan kalimat Hinata yang dirasa cukup ganjil. Membuat Hinata membungkam erat bibir mungilnya. Tatapan Neji semakin menyelidik ke arah Hinata yang saat ini terlihat gugup di buatnya.

"Lihat ke arahku, anak nakal." protes Neji dengan alis yang sudah bertaut, menimbulkan kerutan di dahinya. Tangannya bersidekap menghakimi sang adik.

'Sialan! Aku salah bicara!' begitulah batin Hinata yang saat ini hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sangat keras, sengaja memang.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang tidak berniat melawan?" desak Neji masih tak terima. Matanya sudah mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata.

"Eh.. Bukan begitu, hanya saja_"

" Ternyata benar apa kata Ten ten." Neji memotong kalimat Hinata. Ia terlihat frustasi, menunjukkan wajah lesu, dengan nada bicara yang lebih pelan dari biasanya. Ia melangkah gontai meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di koridor Sekolah.

Benar saja. Ten ten. Mendengar nama Ten ten yang disebut-sebut membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut sakit mengingat mulut ember gadis bercepol dua itu.

' _Sialan kau, Ten ten!'_ lagi-lagi Hinata mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah ibu, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu! Aku.. tidak apa-apa."

Wanita berperawakan dewasa nan tegas yang di panggil ibu tersebut hanya menimpalinya dingin. Meskipun berusia paruh baya tapi wanita itu masih terlihat muda dengan kondisi tubuh yang terawat, menampilkan kesan tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya.

"Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa', Shion? dengan luka lebam seperti itu_"

"Ibu! Aku tidak apa-apa! dan jika ibu melakukannya, 'gadis itu' mungkin akan mengolokku sebagai tukang adu!"

Suara keras Shion saat ini membuat bungkam seluruh penghuni yang barada di ruang guru. Mereka menutup rapat mulutnya dan berpura-pura sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan Kepala Sekolah yang kebetulan berada di ruangan itu juga menutup rapat mulutnya. Bayangkan saja, anak dari donatur terbesar Konoha High School mengalami kekerasan dan saat ini Ibunya yang baru saja menjabat sebagai salah satu guru disini sedang meminta keadilan. Ini merupakan momok tersendiri bagi Kepala Sekolah.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari wanita yang mempunyai rambut yang hampir sama dengannya, Shion melanjutkan,"Lagipula ini hari pertama Ibu mengajar disini, jadi aku tidak mau semua siswa salah sangka jika ibu mengajar disini karena alasan 'itu'."

"Ibu berjanji tidak akan ada yang mengolokmu," Satu kalimat tegas yang meluncur dari bibir ranum ibunya membuat Shion bungkam. Menghela nafas sejenak Wanita itu melanjutkan, " Kepala Sekolah, siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Hinata."

Bukan.

Bukan Kepala Sekolah yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaannya. Hampir semua pasang mata di ruangan itu mendelik tajam, tertuju ke sumber suara yang menampilkan sosok pirang (lagi) namun kali ini seorang laki-laki dengan seragam khas Konoha High School. Kepala Sekolah sudah naik pitam melihat kelakuan pemuda yang di anggapnya sangat tidak sopan itu tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang guru dan menyela pembicaraannya.

"Oh, Naruto," lagi, Kepala Sekolah kalah _start,_ namun kali ini dengan istri dari Donatur terbesar Sekolahnya. Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, merasa kehadirannya saat ini terlupakan.

" Jadi, apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" lanjutnya.

"Lebih tepatnya 'hanya sekedar tahu'." jawab Naruto sembari bersidekap. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil mengingat gadis Hyuuga yang baru ditemuinya kemarin.

"Hinata, ya? Antarkan aku menemuinya." wanita berambut pirang yang diikat rapi itu berjalan tegas, seolah tidak sabar ingin menerkam gadis yang melukai anak tercintanya.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga, kelas 1-5 yang menjadi _trend topic_ saat ini melangkah mantap menuju kelasnya. Ia bernafas lega karena sang _Kakak_ sudah tidak mengekorinya lagi. Meskipun beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu sudah tidak peduli dan berlalu begitu saja. Sembari melangkah tangannya sibuk mengikat rambutnya asal dengan ikat rambut berwarna merah, nampak terlihat kontras dengan warna rambut indigonya. Ia terlihat lebih manis dengan menyisakan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"Psstt.. Aku dengar akan ada 'Guru baru' di Sekolah ini."

 _ **Deg**_

Hinata melambatkan langkahnya, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan salah satu dari segrombolan siswa laki-laki yang berjalan di depannya.

"Benar juga. Aku penasaran seperti apa wajahnya."

Dengan pasti, Hinata masih mengikuti gerombolan siswa di depannya dengan langkah pelan. Langkahnya semakin berat, mendengar pembicaraan dari rekan sekelasnya itu.

"Tentu saja cantik, aku sudah melihat fotonya yang beredar."

"Keh. Percuma cantik jika tidak menyukai anjing."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Kiba. Ah.. dengar-dengar ini hari pertamanya mengajar sejak delapan tahun terakhir."

Kaki jenjang Hinata berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba. Pandangannya kosong, seolah jiwa yang ada dalam raganya menghilang. Nafasnya tercekat untuk kesekian kali, menahan ribuan jarum yang sudah delapan tahun ini menancap erat dalam hatinya. Sudah delapan tahun juga Ia mencari sesuatu yang disebut _obat_ untuk mencabut _duri_ tersebut. Kali ini, untuk pertama kali Hinata merasa bahwa rasa sakit yang dilaluinya selama ini akan segera _hilang._

Selang beberapa saat Hyuuga bungsu itu mengambil langkah ragu, menyusul segerombolan siswa laki-laki yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Deru nafasnya semakin memburu bersamaan langkah kakinya yang lambat laun semakin cepat.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

Derap langkahnya semakin cepat hingga berhasil menyusul segerombol siswa laki-laki tadi. Setelah cukup dekat, Hinata menarik kasar kerah belakang salah satu siswa di hadapannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau...!" sang _korban_ terpaksa menghentikan aksi protesnya setelah mengetahui siapa _tersangka_ yang telah menariknya kasar dari belakang. Siswa yang lain hanya diam tanpa berani berkomentar apapun.

"Jelaskan." hanya sepatah kata yang meluncur dari bibir ranum Hinata, membuat semuanya bertanya-tanya akan maksud dari gadis bermatakan lavender ini.

"Eh, apa mak-maksudmu..ah tidak, maksudku.. eh, mak-maksudnya_" laki-laki pecinta anjing tersebut bingung harus menjawab apa. Takut jika jawabannya akan mengancam keselamatan jiwanya.

"Jelaskan tentang Guru baru itu, Kiba Inuzuka." pinta Hinata lebih jelas. Sorot matanya terlihat tegas menandakan keseriusan. Tangannya masih mencengkeram erat kerah belakang seragam Kiba. Hal ini membuat Kiba segera menjawab kalimat yang berisi perintah dari Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. Baginya saat ini adalah 'lebih cepat lebih baik'.

"Hinata!"

Gadis yang selalu bercepol dua tersebut berhasil menghentikan kalimat yang hampir saja meluncur dari bibir Kiba, membuat Hinata berdecak kesal. Batinnya mengumpat keras pada Ten ten hingga bayangan untuk menjahit mulutnya terlintas di benak Hinata. Di lain sisi Kiba bisa bernafas lega karena Hinata sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Kau mengganggu saja, Ten ten!" teriak Hinata kesal.

"Simpan rasa kesalmu nanti, saat ini ada Wanita pirang yang mencari dan menunggumu di kelas." Ten ten menyikapi teriakan Hinata dengan tenang.

"Wanita pirang?" ulang Hinata, emosinya menghilang seketika. Batinnya bertanya-tanya tentang siapa wanita pirang yang mencarinya di kelas.

Ten ten mengangguk mantap, "Kelihatannya Ibu dari Shion." ucapnya berpendapat.

"Cih, pecundang itu." Hinata memutar matanya bosan akan berita yang di dengarnya. Tentu Hinata gadis yang cerdas mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa penjelasan lebih banyak dari Ten ten. Oh ayolah, kenapa harus dicari di kelas dan tidak dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah saja. 'Bodoh', begitulah batin Hinata sekarang. Bukannya takut, Hinata malah semakin tertantang akan apa yang ingin derencanakan Shion kali ini.

.

.

.

Matahari begitu terik siang ini, membuat Neji menenggak habis soda yang di genggamnya kemudian membuang kaleng kosong tersebut ke sembarang arah. Bukannya di Sekolah ini tidak ada aturan untuk _'membuang sampah ke tempatnya'_ ataupun ' _hukuman_ ' bagi siapa saja yang melanggar aturan tersebut, hanya saja saat ini Neji sedang berada di belakang gedung tua Sekolahnya yang notabene jarang sekali dijamah oleh para siswa. Penjaga Sekolahpun hanya berada di tempat itu untuk sekedar bersih-bersih pada waktu pagi hari saja, sehingga Neji lebih memilih tempat tersebut untuk menenangkan kegundahan hatinya. Hei! Kau sedang tidak patah hati kan, Neji?

Kedua alis Neji bertaut, memperlihatkan beberapa garis kerutan di dahinya. Jemari kekarnya mengurut keras pelipisnya yang dirasa berdenyut sakit. Bukan. Neji mengurut pelipisnya bukan karena sakit, hanya saja Ia merasa frustasi dengan apa yang diketahuinya beberapa menit lalu. Saat ini Hyuuga sulung tersebut benar-benar percaya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ten ten itu benar adanya.

"Benarkah.. Hinata penasaran bagaimana rasanya 'berciuman' itu?!" gumamnya pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa adik kecilnya yang polos dulu kini sudah mengerti tentang 'berciuman' dalam arti yang lebih serius. Neji berfikir bahwa harus lebih mengawasi adiknya, apalagi mengetahui fakta bahwa Hinata enggan melawan perlakuan mesum Naruto kemarin.

Detik berikutnya pikiran Hyuuga sulung tersebut melayang, membayangkan sebuah adegan dimana Hinata dengan Naruto sedang melakukan hal yang sangat-sangat tidak disukai olehnya,

" _ **Na.. Naruto-kun."**_

" _ **Hinata."**_

" _ **..."**_

 **STOP!**

Neji membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke batang pohon besar yang ada di depannya, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sang adik dengan sukarela berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan dengan Laki-laki yang sudah mempunyai pacar. Sungguh! Neji benar-benar tidak rela jika Hinata sampai melakukannya dengan Laki-laki seperti Naruto. Baginya Naruto bukanlah orang yang pas untuk sang adik yang amat sangat disayanginya tersebut. Neji sudah mempertimbangkan orang yang pas untuk Hinata adalah tipikal Laki-laki yang tampan, jenius, selalu bersifat tenang _,_ berambut coklat dan terawat, menguasai tehnik bela diri dan terkesan _cool_. Hei! Bukankah itu lebih menjerumus ciri-ciri darimu, Neji?

Berhenti membenturkan kepalanya Neji sunyum-senyum sendiri sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang bersidekap, membayangkan tipikal Laki-laki yang akan dinikahi adiknya suatu hari nanti.

" _ **Kak Neji tidak perlu cemas, Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menghajar si mesum itu kemarin, tapi entah kenapa_"**_

Senyum Neji memudar bersamaan ingatan akan kalimat adiknya yang memang membuatnya terganggu. Neji bukanlah Kakak yang bodoh akan bagaimana logat sang adik yang memang sudah di hafalnya. Detik selanjutnya mimik tampan itu kembali terlihat frustasi sembari menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sialan kau Naruto! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu membawa Hinata terbang ke langit dan menciumnya di bawah sinar rembulan!" Tanpa sadar Neji berteriak histeris, masih dalam kondisi menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Oh tidak, sepertinya Neji terjebak dalam imajinasi tinggi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Para siswa berkerumun di depan kelas 1-5, membuat Hinata susah payah menerobos masuk ke dalamnya. Tanpa bertanyapun Hinata sudah tahu akan apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tanpa ritme yang teratur saat ini. Tubuhnya terus berdesakan dengan siswa lain, berusaha mencari celah kosong untuk menemui sosok yang mungkin sudah menunggunya. Detik selanjutnya manik Lavender itu berhasil menangkap dua sosok perempuan pirang dan seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahuinya sebagai Kepala Sekolah. Mereka tampak membincangkan sesuatu dengan serius.

'Apakah itu ibu Shion?' begitulah batin Hinata saat ini, berdiri mengamati di antara para siswa yang sebagian masih menutupi jalannya. Kakinya menjinjit untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi.

"Ada apa, Hinata? tidak berani menemui _nya?"_ emosi Hinata tersulut mendengar kalimat yang terlontar sangat dekat di telinganya. Kepalanya menoleh, mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang sudah menyindirnya halus.

"Apa maksudmu, pirang mesum?!" cerca Hinata tak terima setelah mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

Laki-laki pirang yang di panggil mesum itu hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa berkomentar apapun. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hinata hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, "Panggil aku.. Naruto- _kun_." ucapnya sembari mengelus bibir ranum Hinata.

"Ma.. mati kau, mesum!" bersamaan dengan teriakannya Hinata memukul keras wajah Naruto hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang tersungkur, tapi juga beberapa siswa lain yang berada di dekat Naruto juga terkena imbasnya : tertabrak tubuh Naruto. Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu, dasar me_"

"Apa kau yang bernama Hinata?" wanita pirang tersebut menyela perkataan Hinata dan menghampirinya. Kedua alis Hinata berkerut setelah melihat dari dekat wajah wanita pirang yang Ia tebak adalah Ibu Shion. Entah kenapa Ia merasa _familiar_ dengan wanita paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yah.."

Hinata merasa kikuk dengan apa yang terjadi. Pasalnya semua pasang mata kini hanya tertuju padanya dan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ruangan kelas begitu hening, hingga Ia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri yang tidak gatal. Sesaat kemudian maniknya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah adegan dimana Shion membantu Naruto untuk berdiri. Hal ini membuat Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan, yang entah kenapa Ia ingin sekali memukul pasangan sok manis itu.

"Begitu ya. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," satu kalimat dari wanita paruh baya tadi berhasil menyadarkan Hinata untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan menuntutmu atas apa yang terjadi." lanjutnya.

Hinata mengernyit; tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari wanita ini. Oh ayolah, Hinata gadis yang cerdas dalam mengamati situasi. Ia tahu bahwa wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Ibu dari Shion, dilihat dari pakaiannya yang terlihat dewasa dan warna rambut pirangnya meskipun sedikit berbeda.

"Sebaiknya anda mengatakannya langsung, tidak perlu berbelit-belit seperti itu." Hinata menjawab tegas sesuai apa yang ingin dikatakan kata hatinya. Semuanya tercekat dengan ucapan Hinata yang lagi di luar dugaan ini.

"Ja..jaga cara bicaramu!" Kepala Sekolah menyela.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menepuk pelan pundak Kepala Sekolah, seakan memberinya isyarat untuk tidak ikut campur.

"Seharusnya kau sadar akan posisimu saat ini, Hinata." terang wanita itu.

"Saya sadar. Bahkan sangat-sangat sadar bahwa saya hanyalah siswa yang mendapat beasiswa gratis di Sekolah ini."

"Justru itu. Jika sadar, kau harus menjaga sikapmu di Sekolah ini."

Perdebatan mulai terjadi antar keduanya, membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya tertegun. Keduanya saling bertatapan intens dengan ekspresi yang sama pula.

"Saya hanya melakukan hal yang menurut saya benar." lagi, Hinata tidak mau kalah untuk menjawab. Sorot matanya terpancar akan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, tanpa adanya rasa takut sedikitpun mengahadapi seorang Istri dari donatur terbesar Sekolahnya.

Emosi mulai menyelimuti benak wanita pirang yang berstatus sebagai Ibu Shion tersebut, " Dengan memukuli putriku? Hal seperti itu.. kau anggap benar?! Itu adalah sebuah kejahatan!" setiap kata yang di ucapkannya penuh dengan penekanan, menahan emosi yang sudah melandanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan putri anda sendiri?" Hinata menatap tajam Shion yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menghampiri Shion kemudian menarik kasar tangan gadis pirang itu dan menyeretnya ke hadapan Ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian menceritakan semuanya, Shion? Bukankah ini bagus? Di hadapan ibumu, Kepala Sekolah, dan.. para siswa?" ujar Hinata yang disetiap katanya penuh dengan _intimidasi_ , membuat Shion membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Aku sangat menyayangkan etikamu itu, Hinata. Aku sudah menolerir tindakanmu dengan tidak mencabut beasiswamu dan menuntut untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah, karena.." wanita itu mengurut pelipisnya keras dan mengambil nafas sejenak, terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

 _ **Deg**_

Jantung Hinata terasa terhantam batu besar.

"Karena.. kau yatim piatu dan tidak ada kerabat yang mengurusmu." lanjutnya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata semakin kuat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Shion, disertai dengan erangan sakit yang meluncur dari bibir gadis pirang tersebut.

 _ **Srett**_

Dengan cepat wanita itu menarik tangan Hinata, melepaskan putrinya dari cengkraman gadis berambutkan _indigo_ tersebut _,_

"Sekarang minta maaflah kepada Shion dan akuilah kesalahanmu di depan semuanya." ujarnya tegas, masih dengan mencengkeram tangan Hinata.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Hinata. Ia terdiam. Diam, merasakan ulu hatinya saat ini tengah dicacah oleh ribuan pisau tumpul. Nafasnya tercekat, sekuat tenaga Ia menahan rasa sakit itu hingga Ia lupa bagaimana bernafas. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan kuat, berharap jika rasa sakit itu akan hilang.

"Kau.. Binatang.. berwujud Manusia." ucap Hinata pada akhirnya setelah Ia menepis kasar cengkraman dari tangan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Semua pasang telinga yang mendengarnya pasti akan menangkap bahwa nada kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata penuh dengan getaran dan emosi yang tertahan. Hal ini membuat wanita pirang itu semakin geram. Ia sudah ingin menampar gadis dihadapannya yang menurutnya tidak tahu aturan dan perlu adanya bimbingan khusus.

Keadaan semakin rumit sekarang. Semua siswa yang melihat ikut merasakan hal yang sama; tegang. Beberapa siswa mundur, tidak mau ikut terlibat. Beberapa juga ada yang semakin mendekat, ingin lebih tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sudah cukup! Tindakanmu terhadap Nyonya Tsunade sudah tidak bisa di maafkan! Kau akan ku keluarkan dari Sekolah ini!" kepala Sekolah akhirnya angkat bicara, membuat wanita berstatus sebagai Ibu Shion itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Mendengar kalimat berisi bentakan dari Kepala Sekolah, Hinata semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk manik Lavender jernih itu. Tangannya mengepal erat hingga jemari lentiknya terlihat pucat.

Naruto yang dari tadi mengamati hanya terdiam, menatap aneh pada diri gadis Hyuuga yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana, " Eh.. bukankah masalah ini lebih baik di selesaikan di Ruang_"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mata Naruto terbelalak. Semuanya tampak syock akan apa yang terjadi, tak kecuali dengan Kepala Sekolah. Naruto tak habis pikir dengan tindakan nekad gadis berambut indigo itu saat ini.

"Bahkan.. kau.." Hinata bergumam pelan meskipun masih cukup terdengar oleh yang lain. Tangannya saat ini mencengkeram kasar kerah baju wanita bernamakan Tsunade tersebut, bahkan hampir mencekiknya. Setiap katanya penuh dengan kebencian, sorot matanya kini terlihat tajam meskipun ada sedikit liquid bening yang mengaburkannya. Nafasnya tercekat, hingga Ia bersusah payah untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya. Namun hal itu percuma, sekuat apapun Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya dari dalam. Sesuatu yang.. menyakitkan.

Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit. Itu yang dirasa Hinata saat ini. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Butiran kristal bening itu mengalir begitu saja di pipi mulusnya. Cengkramannya perlahan melemah, seolah kehilangan daya untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Naruto hanya diam mengamati. Begitu pula dengan Shion. Netranya menangkap ada yang aneh dari gerak gerik dan raut muka Hinata, hingga..

 _ **Brukk**_

Shion mendorong keras tubuh Hinata hingga tersungkur, "Singkirkan tanganmu dari Ibuku, jalang! Apa kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan?!" ucapnya penuh emosi. Ia tidak terima melihat Ibunya diperlakukan kasar oleh _enemy'_ nya.

Tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Ia menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Gadis itu terisak. Menahan isakannya yang terdengar pahit.

Hal ini membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tak bergeming. Di fikirannya Naruto sudah menebak bahwa Hinata akan maju menyerang Shion dengan brutal, Naruto yakin akan hal itu. Namun _ekspektasi_ nya salah untuk yang kesekian kali. Gadis seperti apakah Hinata itu? Ia benar-benar sulit untuk di tebak. Namun ada satu hal yang benar-benar Naruto sadari saat ini; itu bukanlah air mata palsu. Karena pemuda pirang itu terus mengamati Hinata dan mencerna semua yang terjadi dari awal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun.

Detik selanjutnya Hinata perlahan berdiri tanpa mempedulikan omelan Kepala Sekolah yang sudah tertangkap indra pendengarannya bertubi-tubi. Namun itu hanya angin lewat semata bagi Hinata, begitu pula bisikan-bisikan samar dari siswa lain. Dirasa cukup mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri, wajah yang tadi terlihat menyedihkan kini hilang entah kemana. Sorot matanya kini kembali terlihat tegas namun kosong.

"Aku tahu.. bahkan sangat tahu wanita seperti apa Ibumu itu." ucapnya, sembari meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Para siswa yang menghalangi jalannya segera menyisih untuk memberian jalan untuk Hinata, tanpa aba-aba.

' _Aku mengerti..'_ batin Naruto. Kakinya melangkah menyusul Hinata.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued..**_

Yak akhirnya chapter 3 _**SELESAI**_!

Ini hasil pengetikan menggunakan Sistem Kebut Semalam jadi maaf kalau feel'nya gak dapet dan hasilnya mengecewakan :/

Saya sudah berusaha dan maaf lagi update'nya lama karena terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas di tambah masalah kerja paruh waktu saya yang begitu banyak deadline. (curhat XD)

Oh ya.. sebenarnya chapter ini masih panjang tapi karena takut kepanjangan n membosankan jadi yang saya masukin cerita yang menjurus ke konflik utama aja. Ini cerita saya buat alur mundur. Kalo gak ngerti di baca dua kali juga gakpapa, sebagai bonus nanti saya kasih hadiah piring cantik di toko terdekat :D

Chapter 4 akan saya ambil dari sudut pandang Naruto dan mengungkap apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga _sibling_ XD dan mungkin banyak NaruHina Scene.

 _Next_ chapter saya akan buat _**Hidden Chapter**_ part 2. Tapi chapter 4 mungkin saya akan publish **habis lebaran** karena ni laptop mau saya  sekolahin dulu, biar dapat tittle S. _peg._

Terima kasih atas reviewnya.. dan kali ini Author akan siap bila ada yang mengkritik :D

Kritikan pedas juga gakpapa kok, tapi mungkin Author langsung Hiatus. Geheeee XD

sekali lagi makasih banget buat Temen2 yang ngereview.. dan makasih juga buat dukungannya...

oh ya.. selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan..

sekalian juga minal aidzin wal faidzin..

sampai ketemu habis lebaran... :D

Dragneel Sedeeng


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel or Demond?**

 **Author : Dragneel Sedeeng**

 **Disclaimer : Saya cuman Author baru yang berani-beraninya minjem karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **OOC, mohon maaf atas banyaknya typo**

 **Genre : Family, Mistery (maybe)**

 **Rate aman dibaca kok ( T ) yang penting gak nyampe M**

 **Pair : [NaruHina] Neji Hyuuga**

 **Warning: Mungkin 80% jalan cerita yang kalian tebak itu salah XD**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menurutku hari ini terasa membosankan. Bagaimana tidak, dua gadis di depanku ini selalu membicarakan _Dia._ Sudah dua hari belakangan topik mereka selalu sama. Bukannya aku menguping, tapi memang pada dasarnya lantunan kata-kata mereka dengan sendirinya masuk ke indra pendengaranku. Keh, sepertinya mereka tampak menikmati perbincangan yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya.

"Kau tahu, _expresi_ nya begitu menjijikkan waktu itu." aku benar-benar bosan mendengar kalimat Shion yang terus saja di ulang seperti kaset rusak.

' _Sebegitu banggakah dirimu melihat Dia menangis di depan semua orang, heh?'_

Aku jadi teringat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Hari dimana aku terakhir kali mendapatkan bogeman maut dari _nya_. Sialan! Seumur-umur hanya _Dia_ yang berani memukulku seperti itu. Benar-benar gadis yang sama sekali tidak manis! Aneh! _Cewek_ brutal! Tidak seksi!

Bicara tentang _cewek_ _brutal_ itu, semenjak perdebatannya dengan bibi Tsunade aku sudah tidak pernah melihat batang hidungnya lagi. Dengar-dengar Ia sudah dikeluarkan dari Sekolah ini. Mungkin saja. Akan tetapi, saat terakhir kali melihatnya aku menyadari keanehan darinya. Aku melihat dengan jelas, karena aku selalu mengamatinya tanpa berpaling sedikitpun. Aku juga melihatnya... Ia terus memandangi_

"Tapi itu lebih baik kan? Dengan begitu aku masih bisa memberi pelajaran untuknya."

Suara Shion lagi-lagi masuk dalam indra pendengaranku untuk kesekian kali. Entah apalagi yang mereka perbincangkan kali ini, aku terlalu fokus untuk memikirkan Hina_eh? Sial! kenapa gadis brutal itu memenuhi otakku saat ini?

Aku mendengus dan menopang daguku dengan malas. Keh, lebih baik aku memasuki perbincangan mereka. Meskipun aku malas melakukannya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang kau _bully_ , Shion?"

"Tentu saja Hinata." jawabnya singkat. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik simpul ke atas setelah menyebut nama _Hinata._ Eh? Hinata? bukankah..

"Bukankah Ia sudah dikeluarkan?"

Alih-alih untuk menjawab, Shion hanya mendengus kasar. Ia terlihat kesal. Entahlah, memang ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?

"Ya ampun Naruto! Bibi Tsunade hanya mencabut beasiswanya saja, kau tahu?" Sakura ambil bagian. Ia mengganti posisi duduknya dan menopang dagu. Manik _emerald-_ nya seperti menatapku bosan. Baiklah, apakah pertanyaanku memang salah?

"Belakangan ini kau menjadi aneh dan sering melamun. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Naruto?" Shion menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan posisiku. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahiku, "Hmmm..Tidak demam." lanjutnya.

Aku menepis tangannya dengan sedikit kasar, "Memangnya aku seperti orang sakit?" jujur saja aku risih dengan sikap Shion yang seperti ini. Perlakuannya terhadapku sangat bertolak belakang dibandingkan masa kecilnya.

Aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Shion. Waktu itu aku masih berusia Sepuluh tahun. Shion kecil menatapku sinis saat kedatanganku sebagai tamu undangan makan malam di rumah mewahnya. Itu bukanlah undangan makan malam biasa, melainkan salam perkenalan dari keluarga Shion karena bibi Tsunade akan mengadopsiku sebagai anak angkat. Namun aku menolak dengan entengnya. Menyesal? Ya.. aku sempat menyesali penolakanku atas kebaikan bibi Tsunade. Entahlah.. waktu itu aku merasa tidak pantas dan tidak percaya diri melihat kehidupan keluarga _'Senju'_ yang begitu mewah. Aku hanya anak ' _buangan'_ yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan sejak lahir. Selain itu_

" _...to.. Naruto..!"_

Teriakan yang aku ketahui milik Shion barusaja menyadarkanku dari _nostalgia_ ,

"Iya,iya! Aku mendengarmu! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" aku balas berteriak sembari menutup lubang telingaku sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Shion mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapanku.

"Hm." aku mengangguk mantap. Meskipun aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Mengesampingkan semuanya sejenak, aku menatap keluar jendela. Ah.. langit begitu cerah siang ini. Kali ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatku untuk tidur_

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pergi sekarang."

Aku menoleh ke arah Shion, "Eh..?"

' _Pergi_?'

Keh, memangnya aku harus pergi kemana?

Shion mendengus, "Huh.. sudah kuduga kau memang tidak mendengarkanku, Naruto. Ino bilang Ibuku memanggilmu ke ruang Guru." telunjuk Shion menunjuk ke arah gadis berkuncir kuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura. Ck! Benar kata Shion, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering melamun. Aku juga tidak sadar sejak kapan Ino sudah ada disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menikmati sekaleng soda di atap Sekolah bukanlah hal yang buruk. Merasakan hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang ini membuatku sedikit lebih _rilex_. Bibi Tsunade yang berdiri tepat di sampingku juga terlihat menikmati suasana seperti ini. Beberapa kali aku meliriknya yang menyeruput soda sedikit demi sedikit, berharap bibi Tsunade segera angkat bicara.

" _ **Bagaimana jika kita meminum soda di atap Sekolah, Naruto? Akan lebih baik jika aku bicarakan disana."**_ kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu bibi Tsunade berkata seperti itu ketika aku memenuhi panggilannya ke ruang Guru. Tentu saja aku penasaran tentang apa yang ingin dibicarakannya hingga mengajakku ke atap Sekolah.

Sekali lagi aku meliriknya yang sudah tidak meminum soda itu lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi kurang lebih satu meter. Ck, aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan bibi Tsunade sudah tidak membawa kaleng soda.

"Ini.. tentang Hinata." kalimat yang meluncur tiba-tiba itu sedikit membuatku terjingkat, memang. Mungkin kaleng soda ini akan terjun bebas ke bawah jika aku tidak segera memegangnya erat.

"Hinata?" tentu saja aku memastikan apakah pendengaranku masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

Bibi Tsunade mengangguk mantap, "Hyuuga Hinata. " di lihat dari manapun mimik mukanya terlihat serius. Beberapa helai rambutnya tertiup angin, membuat Ia harus menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah merasa aneh. Hingga aku bertanya ke Shion, siapa sebenarnya _Dia_." bibi Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. Ia mengurut pelipisnya sendiri; suatu kebiasaan darinya, memang.

"Lalu?" untuk bagian ini aku merasa sedikit bersemangat untuk bertanya. Cih, entahlah. Aku akui, perkataan bibi Tsunade tentang 'siapa Hinata' itu memang mebuatku antusias untuk segera mengetahui jawabannya. Gadis beriris seperti Lavender, gadis yang satu-satunya berhasil melumpuhkanku dengan bogeman mautnya. Keh, terdengar miris memang.

"Dia mempunyai kakak Laki-laki. Mereka berdua seorang Hyuuga. Dan itu... sangat menggangguku." Terangnya, sempat mengernyitkan alis kearahku.

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk kepala, "Aku tidak paham apa yang ingin bibi katakan. Tapi, bukankah sejak awal Ia memang mempunyai kakak dan bermarga _Hyuuga_? Memangnya ada apa dengan namanya?" mungkin semua orang yang berada di posisiku saat ini akan bertanya hal yang sama sepertiku.

Tidak ada lagi jawaban darinya. Namun aku masih dengan sabar menunggunya bicara. Jika angin bisa terlihat, mungkin aku bisa melihat _mereka_ saat ini sedang menertawai kami yang hanya diam seperti orang bodoh. Keh, kadang aku terlalu berfikir _dramatis._

Aku menyeruput soda yang ada di genggamanku. Sial, ternyata hanya kaleng kosong yang ku hisap saat ini. Dengan sedikit kesal aku melemparnya asal ke halaman Sekolah, berharap ada siswa lain yang mungkin tertimpa kaleng sodaku di bawah sana. Hehe.. mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang lucu, menurutku.

"Bisakah ini menjadi rahasia? Hanya kita berdua.. termasuk.. Shion?" tanpa menolehpun aku sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara. Namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menoleh kearahnya.

' _Rahasia? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'_ beberapa pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku.

Bibi Tsunade menatapku serius. Suaranya memang terdengar samar, tapi telingaku masih bisa menangkapnya. Aku mengernyit, "Kenapa_"

"Kamulah yang bisa membantuku, Naruto!" dengan cepat bibi Tsunade memotong kalimatku yang belum selesai. Kedua tangannya memegang erat kedua pundakku, gemetar.

' _Kenapa kau harus merahasiakannya dari Shion?'_

"Ba..baiklah." melihat _expresi_ bibi Tsunade saat ini membuat perasaanku lunak. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti orang asing. Bibi Tsunade yang biasanya bersifat tegas dan penuh ambisi. Juga seorang Ibu yang sangat penyayang dan kadang terlihat lembut. Seseorang yang begitu baik terhadapku selama ini, yang sudah ku anggap seperti Ibu kandungku sendiri.

' _Kenapa kau harus ketakutan seperti ini, Bibi?'_

Jeda diantara kami kembali terulang. Bibi Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak. Saat ini kedua tangannya kembali memegang erat pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi itu. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, memandang hamparan langit yang luas.

"Hyuuga... adalah satu-satunya nama keluarga bangsawan elit yang sangat disegani masa itu. Banyak Perusahaan-perusahaan besar yang meliriknya untuk bekerja sama." jeda sejenak, Bibi Tsunade merapihkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. "Hal itu semata-mata untuk mencakup keuntungan besar dengan menggunakan nama _Hyuuga_." Ia memperjelas. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannnya yang ternyata tertuju pada gerombolan burung yang sedang terbang bebas di ketinggian.

"Hingga saat itu.. Delapan tahun yang lalu, bangsawan Hyuuga di bantai habis-habisan."

"Di.. bantai?"

Bibi Tsunade mengangguk singkat, "Yang tersisa hanya mereka... Kakak dan adik itu... Dan.. di _Mansion Hyuuga_ itu..." lanjutnya, meskipun sedikit menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kakak dan adik? Maksud Bibi, Hinata Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga?" aku menyela untuk memastikan. Tidak peduli tebakanku benar atau salah, aku merasa jika memang merekalah yang Bibi maksud. Mungkin karena aku mulai bersimpati pada 'mereka' saat mendengar penuturan bibi Tsunade. Tentu saja, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hidup tanpa adanya orang tua. Tidak akan ada yang menyambutmu ketika kau pulang. Tidak ada seorang Ibu yang akan mengomel jika bolos Sekolah, seperti para Ibu pada umumnya. Tidak ada Ayah yang membimbing jika kita melakukan kesalahan. Tidak ada tempat untuk.. pulang..

' _Apakah... Gadis itu juga merasakan rasa sakit sepertiku?'_

"Benar." bibi Tsunade mengangguk. Ia mengambil nafas dalam untuk melanjutkan, "Dan.. Satu tahun setelah insiden itu, _dua saudara_ tersebut terbunuh!"

"Eh?!" aku tersentak. Lelucon macam apa ini? Baru saja bibi Tsunade membuatku bersimpati, dan sekarang Ia membuatku terkejut.

"Hinata Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga! Mereka telah meninggal sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu!" hanya perasaanku atau apa, suaranya terdengar parau di tengah-tengah nada tinggi yang diucapkan bibi Tsunade.

"Mustahil. Lalu siapa Neji dan Hinata yang sekarang? Apa bibi tidak salah menyebut nama? Atau mungkin nama mereka saja yang kebetulan sama." Aku berusaha berfikir _real._ Pertanyaan yang terus saja ku lontarkan membuat bibi Tsunade menaikkan sebelah aku terlalu terburu-buru dalam bertanya.

Mengambil nafas panjang, "Kebetulan? Apa menurutmu di dunia ini ada nama dan status yang sama persis? Aku tahu semuanya tentang Hyuuga."

' _Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Hyuuga, bibi?'_

Bibi Tsunade menatapku intens. "Apa kau juga lupa bagaimana Ia menatapku terakhir kali waktu itu?" lanjutnya.

Meskipun sedikit tertohok dengan kalimatnya, namun aku pikir hal itu ada benarnya. Aku duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas, berusaha serileks mungkin. "Yah.. aku bisa melihatnya yang memandang bibi Tsunade seolah Ia membenci Bibi." jawabku tanpa berfikir panjang. Keh, aku malas berdebat dengan Ibu dari Shion ini.

"Aku tahu.. karena itu aku merasa tidak tenang."

Aku mendongak ke arah bibi Tsunade yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahku. Kali ini Ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Hingga Ia melirikku sejenak, "Aku juga sudah mendatangi alamat rumah mereka kemarin."

Aku tidak mengira jika bibi Tsunade sudah melakukan hal sejauh itu.

"Lalu?" aku mulai bosan dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Keh, memangnya kenapa Ia begitu peduli tentang _Hyuuga?_ Maksudku, biarlah ini menjadi urusan ' _Hyuuga'_ itu sendiri kan? Atau mungkin bibi Tsunade masih tidak terima dengan perbuatan Hinata ke Shion?

' _Lalu, kenapa kau memintaku untuk merahasiakannya ke Shion?'_

"Alamat rumah mereka tidak benar. Mereka mencatat alamat rumah orang lain dalam buku _Kesiswaan._ "

Perkataan bibi Tsunade membuatku tercengang. Aku segera berdiri mendekati bibi Tsunade, "Kenapa?" ucapku, ragu.

Nama yang sama persis, adik-kakak, alamat rumah yang dipalsukan. Kedengarannya aneh memang, tapi ini membuatku berfikir bahwa Hinata dan Neji yang saat ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan _Hyuuga_ yang diceritakan bibi Tsunade.

Dan jika memang _Neji_ dan _Hinata_ yang sekarang adalah _Neji_ dan _Hinata_ yang diceritakan bibi Tsunade, lantas kenapa mereka memalsukan alamat rumahnya? Maksudku, jika ingin memalsukan identitas, kenapa mereka juga tidak memalsukan namanya? Tapi.. bukankah Neji dan Hinata yang diceritakan bibi Tsunade sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu? Keh! Konyol sekali.

' _Apa yang kau rahasiakan, ne Hinata?'_

"Untuk itu, Naruto_"

"Aku tahu, Bibi. Aku cukup mencari tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya kan?" aku tersenyum simpul bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya bibi Tsunade inginkan. Aku juga sudah mencerna semua apa yang disampaikan bibi Tsunade kepadaku. Tapi tetap saja ini membuatku merasa ganjil.

"Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal kepada Bibi?"

Bibi Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jika diingat lagi, aku baru menyadari jika posisi bibi Tsunade sama sekali tidak berubah sejak tadi. Ia terus memegang erat pagar pembatas itu.

"Apa?" jawabnya singkat.

"Tanda di pergelangan tangan bibi Tsunade." mungkin ini terlalu mendadak untuk dipertanyakan. Terlebih ini sangat menyimpang dari semua yang kita bicarakan tadi.

"Eh?!"

"Darimana bibi mendapat tanda itu?" tanyaku memperjelas.

Angin masih saja setia berhembus. Bibi Tsunade terdiam, tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Hingga aku berdeham singkat, mengubah suasana yang menurutku agak canggung ini. Keh, aku benar-benar merasa menyesal kenapa menanyakan hal itu. Mungkin pertanyaanku sangat mengganggu _privasi_ nya.

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke saku celana, berjalan meninggalkan bibi Tsunade tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. "Kau tidak harus menjawabnya, Bibi." ucapku sambil berlalu.

"Ini kudapatkan sejak lahir, Naruto."

Aku menoleh kearahnya yang sudah tersenyum lembut kepadaku, "Begitu, ya.." aku membalas simpul senyumnya dan mengangkat tanganku ke atas, mewakili kata-kata untuk _'bertemu lagi besok'._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika tidak konsisten dalam menulis fanfic ini. Saya terlalu dikejar waktu hingga lupa menyelesaikan fanfic ini (alasan lama XD).

Terima kasih sudah mau membuang waktunya untuk membaca karya abal saya..

Terima kasih sudah suka rela me _review_ , _favorite,_ dan _follow_.

oh ya... Hinata gak jatuh cinta ke Nruto kok.. upsss,,, bocoran

thanks ..

:D

=Dragneel sedeeng=


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel or Demond?**

 **Author : Dragneel Sedeeng**

 **Disclaimer : Saya cuman Author baru yang berani-beraninya minjem karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **OOC, mohon maaf atas banyaknya typo**

 **Genre : Family, Mistery (maybe)**

 **Rate aman dibaca kok ( T ) yang penting gak nyampe M**

 **Pair : [NaruHina] Neji Hyuuga**

 **Warning: Mungkin 80% jalan cerita yang kalian tebak itu salah XD**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, hanya dentingan jam yang terdengar. Detakannya beraturan, juga lembut. Udara sejuk menyapa Neji melalui jendela; tempatnya menerawang. Dalam ruangan sunyi itu, Ia melihat sejenak makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Adiknya tidak memakannya, bahkan menyentuhnya.

"Setidaknya kau memakannya walau hanya sesuap."

Dan akhirnya lagi, Neji yang memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata tidak merespon. Selimut tebal itu masih setia menutupnya; erat. Setidaknya, Ia tidak harus mengurung diri di kamar selama dua hari. Setidaknya, Ia harus membuka selimut yang menutupinya agar Neji bisa lebih dalam berbicara padanya. Setidaknya lagi, Ia harus tahu; cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Setidaknya, dan setidaknya lagi.. begitulah pikir Neji.

Sejenak, Hyuuga sulung itu melihat jam duduk kecil di atas meja yang terus berputar; berdetak teratur. Menunjukkan waktu yang telah lama mereka habiskan. Dan selanjutnya Ia mengamatinya. Jam itu berbentuk persegi, berwarna violet dan bermotifkan pohon oak. Terdapat ukiran unik di pinggirannya.

"Wanita itu.. dia ada disini.. seharusnya aku bertanya padanya... tapi aku.. tidak bisa.. aku begitu takut!"

Dan kesunyianpun terpecah.

Neji menoleh kearahnya, adiknya; Hinatanya. Selimut tebal bermotif bunga lavender itu telah tersingkap. Hinata sudah duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Sang kakak menghampirinya, "Tenanglah, Hinata." Ia duduk di sebelahnya.

Manik bulan itu terlihat redup. Air matanya menggenang, seolah membentuk bingkai transparan di kedua kelopaknya. Ia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana bisa tenang... bagaimana bisa, Kak Neji setenang ini?" ucapnya bergetar.

Neji menunduk dalam. Ia mengepal erat tangannya sendiri, "Apa kau pikir, aku setenang itu?! Apa kau pikir, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?! apa kau pikir..." dan Neji menggantung kalimatnya.

Hinata tersentak akan kalimat Neji yang setiap katanya penuh dengan penekanan. Ia sadar, bahwa bukan dirinya seorang yang terluka. Bahwa bukan dirinya seorang yang merasakan sakit seperti itu.

Neji mengambil nafas dalam, "Hinata," ucapnya lembut. "Apa kau yakin, orang itu..." lanjutnya sedikit ragu. Perasaanya kalut, ada kebimbangan di benaknya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan tangan yang sudah menghancurkan semuanya." Hinata menyahut. Kali ini emosi Hinata memuncak. Ketakutan yang Ia rasakan tadi hilang begitu saja. Selanjutnya Ia menatap kosong kakaknya. Ingatan apa yang telah menimpa mereka baru saja terputar.

Ingatan akan wanita kejam itu, wanita yang telah membunuh ayah tersayangnya; juga membuat kakak satu-satunya menderita. Waktu itu Hinata masih kecil, dan hanya bisa terdiam; bertindak seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa. Hal itu yang sangat Ia sesali hingga saat ini. Ia malah berlari sambil menangis menuju kamarnya, bersembunyi dibawah ranjang empuknya. Sangat pengecut, bukan?

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu. Menyadari bahwa dirinya belum berubah sama sekali sejak delapan tahun lalu. Mengingatkan jika dirinya begitu lemah dan pengecut. Namun kali ini Ia mengambil tekat dalam, bahwa hal yang diputuskannya kali ini tidak akan pernah Ia sesali. Ia tidak akan lemah.

Neji menatap nanar adiknya, "Hei.. bisakah kita ke taman? Hari ini begitu cerah."

Neji tahu, bahwa apa yang dikatakannya begitu menyimpang dari pembicaraan.

Hinata menoleh, "Sebenarnya, apa yang Kakak pikirkan?" berhenti sejenak, "Apakah.. kakak sudah melupakan semuanya?" lanjutnya. Ia semakin dalam memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Neji mengacak pelan rambut adiknya, "Aku tidak akan melupakan orang yang membuat adikku menangis." ucapnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, bisakah kau menyerahkan semuanya pada kakak?" Neji menatap dalam adiknya. Ia tidak ingin adiknya terjebak lebih dalam dengan kebencian itu. Biarlah, cukup Neji saja yang merasakan hal itu dan melakukan; membereskan semuanya.

"Baiklah, cepat ganti bajumu dan ikut aku, anak nakal." Neji berdiri sambil bersidekap. Raut mukanya kembali seperti biasanya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Neji's Point of View**_

Tidak ku hitung berapa lama aku berdiri disini. Langit berwarnakan samudra dan pepohonan hijau telah berkabung. Desiran angin menghembus, menerpa pipiku. Kuputar mataku sejauh yang ku bisa. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang. Laki-laki dan Perempuan. Kakek dan Nenek. Orang tua dan anaknya. Ada juga seorang Ibu dan.. anaknya. Mereka semua tampak bahagia.

Sedikit pikiran mengingatkanku, bahwa waktu yang ku lalui semakin berhenti. Menyisakan sebuah kenangan tanpa adanya bukti. Begitu pula seorang yang berdiri di sebelahku saat ini. Seseorang yang begitu ku sayangi. Ia tersenyum lembut, sesaat membantuku melupakan sesak yang mencengkeram. Senyuman itu, aku ingin selalu...

"Bahagia.."

Kusipitkan mataku. Ia masih tersenyum melihat orang-orang itu, " Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia." ulangnya memperjelas kalimat pertamanya.

Kupanggil namanya pelan, hingga menoleh kearahku. Iris serupa lavendernya berhiaskan liquid bening. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menyedihkan memang. Namun inilah jalan hidup yang kami lalui. Terombang-ambing oleh takdir dan tenggelam oleh... kebencian.

Cahaya kecil menerobos melalui celah dedaunan dari pohon yang kami singgahi. Kembali desiran angin menerpa, menyapu lembut surai panjangnya; tak beraturan. Ia bergumam akan sesuatu. Bergumam dengan suara yang serak. Suara yang pelan tapi dalam. Suara yang membuatku merasa dingin dan kosong.

Aku memejamkan mata. Bayangan masa lalu menyeruak masuk dalam ingatanku. Mereka, dan bersama mereka aku akhirnya keluar. Dari sekian banyaknya, hanya kami; yang tersisa. Saat itu pula, aku melukiskan jejak kaki di atas sebuah dunia yang lain. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebimbangan dalam diriku. Waktu itu. Tapi... perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini? Bimbang? Apakah aku ragu dengan keputusan ini? Apakah saat ini aku meragukan jalan yang kupilih?

Kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku. Aku mulai sadar. Bahwa jalan yang kami pilih hanya akan berakhir dengan kepedihan. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu bahwa semua ini akan membawa akhir yang pahit. Ketakutan ini...

"Kakak.."

Dan semuanya menghilang. Suara itu menghapusnya. Suara yang bisa membuatku bertahan dari semua kepiluan ini. Tidak.. mungkin Ia juga menahan semua sakit ini. Untuk itu, aku selalu berusaha tersenyum di depannya seolah semua baik-baik saja. Hei, bukankah aku mengajaknya kesini untuk membuatnya tersenyum?

Aku membuka mataku, dan menatap langsung manik serupa lavender itu. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya. Ia menatapku dengan seksama. Alisnya naik, menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Hmm," aku menggeleng pelan dan menatapnya lagi, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... sangat mengantuk." aku berbohong.

Dia tertawa cekikikan; geli. "Dasar, jika kau mengantuk kenapa memaksa untuk mengajakku kesini?" dia berusaha tertawa; terpaksa. Aku tahu itu.

Aku mengerutkan bibirku, "Memangnya siapa yang membuatku berfikir untuk memaksamu ke tempat ini?" aku bersidekap, "Dan lagi, kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama dua hari ini." lanjutku, bermaksud membuat sedikit lelucon. Tapi sepertinya aku gagal.

Dia diam sejenak, "Iya juga, ya. Maaf.."

Sepintas, aku seperti melihat masa lalu. Hari dimana aku melihat raut muka penuh ketakutan, penyesalan, dan penderitaan pada delapan tahun lalu. Hari dimana.. dimulainya takdir kami yang sesungguhnya.

"Kenapa.. takdir mempermainkan kita?" lanjutnya. Ia menerawang jauh. Pandangannya kelam. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat tanganku, gemetar. Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya.

"Wanita licik itu... mengambil semuanya. Menjual kita dan menghilang begitu saja. Lalu.. saat ini setelah 8 tahun, kita menemukannya dengan identitas yang berbeda. Benar-benar licik." Ia berkata lagi.

Aku tahu, tapi tidak berdaya. Aku mengerang tertahan, merasakan penyesalan dan benci. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kelopak mataku bergetar, namun tidak bisa menitikkan air mata. Sesuatu datang seperti menekan dadaku, membuatku sulit sekali bernafas. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku ingin diselamatkan oleh seseorang...

Lagi-lagi.. masa lalu menghantuiku. Aku mengingatnya, perasaan ini.. sama seperti waktu itu; saat aku belum genap berusia 10 tahun. Waktu dimana kami melarikan diri dari tempat buruk itu. hingga Hinata kecilku terkena demam. Aku menggendongnya kesana kemari; di bawah langit berwarna abu-abu gelap, mencari bantuan.

Aku begitu takut. Mereka semua mengacuhkan kami, seolah kami adalah sampah. Aku merasa berjalan di kelilingi 'orang-orang mati'. Hingga rintik hujan membasahi tanah yang tadinya kering. Lambat laun, guyuran itu semakin deras. Suhu tubuhnya semakin meningkat. Beruntung, aku menemukan tempat berteduh; di bangunan rumah tua, di sebuah gang sempit.

Ia tidak bergerak. Wajahnya semakin pucat; pasi. Yang bisa kulakukan pada waktu itu hanya menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya... aku ingin di selamatkan oleh seseorang. Tapi aku sadar, bahwa tidak akan ada seseorang yang akan menolong kami, kecuali diriku sendiri. Bahwa hidup ini begitu kejam. Keluarga yang kami miliki, hilang dalam sekejap dalam api besar itu. Dan _wanita_ yang sangat kami percayai, menjual kami di tempat hiburan malam; menjadikan kami seorang _budak._ Di mataku, hidup ini begitu.. menyakitkan.

Akhirnya, genggaman tangan halus Hinata menyadarkanku dari kenangan buruk itu. Aku balas menggenggamnya, erat. Aku bersyukur masih bisa menggenggam tangan yang menurutku masih sama seperti dulu, tak jauh berbeda. Satu-satunya harta berharga di dunia ini. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." aku tersenyum, mengacak pelan surai panjangnya. Tidak apa-apa. Selama kita bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia terdiam. Sesaat, dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat yang singkat, dengan pelan bibir ranum itu tertarik ke atas; tersenyum. Hingga Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kak Neji juga," Ia memegang erat tanganku yang mengacak rambut indigo lembutnya.

"Kak Neji juga... jangan tanggung semua beban ini sendirian! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah itu baik-baik saja! karena.. ini bukanlah beban yang bisa kau tanggung sendiri! Jangan menahannya... jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah! Jika ingin tertawa, tertawalah! Kau tidak sendiri, karena... beban ini bukanlah milikmu seorang! Bukankah kak Neji sendiri yang mengajarkan hal itu kepadaku?!" Ia menaikkan oktaf suaranya, tanpa memberi jeda.

Bibirku terkatup rapat. Hujan seakan menyelimuti batinku. Lagi-lagi kelopak mataku bergetar, dan kali ini agak mengabur. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

 **Tes.. Tes.. Tes..**

Sekejap, semuanya terasa berhenti. Rasa sakit itu datang, dan mengalir begitu saja. Sejak kapan aku menjadi lemah seperti ini?

Aku memeluknya terisak. Seolah jika aku melepaskannya, ia akan pergi.. meninggalkanku; sendirian. Aku tidak tahu, wajah apa yang ia perlihatkan saat ini. Aku merasa jika dia juga menangis, namun menahannya. Mungkin saja.

' _Tidak apa-apa... selama kita bersama, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'_

"Maaf... " hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kuucapkan, walau sedikit bergetar.

Dedaunan yang menguning, hanyut terbawa angin. Jika diibaratkan itu adalah aku, bisakah.. aku bertahan untuk tidak terjatuh; terseret angin?

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

.

Or

 _ **Discontinued?**_

Hemm.. ane bosen ngomong formal.. uppssss

Ya uda ane LAGI-LAGI bingung ini mau ane lanjut apa kagak... rasanya males ..pengen bikin chapter laen. Tapi kalo gak dilanjutin kok brasa gimana gitu..

slaen itu ane juga minder, banyak author jago..

Lagi galau :v . Btw, Neji kok kayak kalem gt ya disini. ah sudahlah...

Sebenernya ini yang scene neji's point of view mau ane buat judul tersendiri n oneshoot. Tapi daripada fict yang ini terbengkalai, ya ane masukin chapter 5 aja.

Thanks temen2 buat yang uda review, fav and follow. Saya sangat berterimakasih...

Ane heran, padahal ada banyak fict lain yang lebih bagus dari punya saya. Tapi kok masih ada yang nge fav n follow n review fict saya. Wkwkwkwkwkkkkkk tapi makasih banget temen-temen :D

#BUNGKUK HORMAT SEDALAM-DALAMNYA

O ya.. ane kemaren salah ngomong. Bahwa di fict ini Hinata gak jatuh cinta ama Naruto. Itu salah ketik aja. Yang bener : Hinata belum jatuh cinta. Gitu maksud saya :D

Btw alurnya sengaja ane loncat2 (emang). jadi temen2 kalo bingung, gini ane jelasin : khusus chapter 3 itu alurnya mundur. yang laen Normal.. ;D

NEXT CHAPTER bisa update bulan depan, tahun depan, mungkin lama depan

Thanks

 **Dragneel Sedeeng**


End file.
